1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a balloon signal assembly in which a deflated balloon is contained within a rigid sealed container having no valves and which may be actuated by an operator by simply unsealing the container.
2. Prior Art
There have been a number of forms of signal assemblies which include a balloon, a container of lighter-than-air gas attached or attachable to the balloon for inflating it which is made of a substantially rigid material, and a line which tethers it to a person or thing on the ground. Those assemblies are useful as emergency signals for downed pilots, people lost in forests or jungles, or for enabling radar to have a locating target. Usually there is provided a relatively complicated mechanism for breaking a seal that ordinarily prevents escape of the gas from the container into the balloon. They involve relatively complicated valve stem apparatus or a revolvable handle or several revolvable knurled nuts or require other screwing action. The mechanism and method for breaking the seal is often of such complexity that at a moment of trauma, which is when the device is usually used, the victim or operator may not easily operate the device because of his or her confused mental state. Also, it would be useful for children or those not speaking the language of instructions accompanying the signal assembly to employ a device of this type which by a simple manual movement dislodges the lid of the container of the compressed gas thereby allowing the gas to force the balloon outwardly and upwardly while inflating it. It is therefore among the objects of the present invention to provide a very simple balloon signal assembly having a direct and relatively fool-proof method for activating it. It is also among the objects of the present invention to provide a balloon signal assembly which is inexpensive to manufacture and, therefore, can be sold at a much lower price than has hitherto been the case.